An improved ball mixer has been developed which will hopefully reduce the mixing heat artifact by at least a factor of ten. Thin film sensor development has continued with theoretical models set up to test potential barrier designs which should greatly improve the stability and reproducibility of these devices. A new observation chamber has been constructed for the high speed stopped-flow apparatus. After several hundred experiments it still does not leak. Fiber optic light guides have been used to eliminate the optical distortion produced at stopping due to vibration. Ca plus EGTA and CO plus Hemoglobin have been used as test reactions. A dual wavelength, 660 and 900 nm detection head for the laser flash photolysis apparatus has been put into operation. Identical rate constants were found for 7mM (in Fe) HbCO at both 660 and 900nm (1.6 plus 10 to the fifth power per M per sec) in a 2mm optical path. Flash was 1J at 580nm. The reaction of Ca (plus 2) or Li (plus 1) with Cryptand 211 has been studied using the thermal stopped flow apparatus. Results indicate a fast bi-molecular initial binding step flowed by a slower isomerization reaction. Both rates and delta H's are measured simultaneously.